Midnight Snack
by Kerink
Summary: One sided or light LightMikami because it's such an under appreciated fandom. Oneshot


**Keri:** My reasoning behind this ungodly pairing: "kami" means "god" in Japanese; Light thinks he's god; Mikami's in love with Light; Mi Kami sounds kind'a like My Kami. Lol, aren't I so smart?

PS, don't say anything about how I use the Shinigami eyes! If I say they can be turned on and off they can be –angry face/shake fist-

**Warnings:** one-sided/light Light-Kira/Mikami

**Disclaimer:** Death Note is owned by Lady Tsugumi Ohba and Sir Takeshi Obata and they'll give me a heart attack if I say otherwise.

- - - -

"Ryuk," the man said, his clam voice breaking the silence. He rolled in his bed to face the Shinigami, his dark eyes tracing the outline of the creature sitting on his window seal. The moonlight was falling on him in such a way that he was both illuminated and cast into shadow.

"Yes, Mikami," he replied, looking at the man with half interest. He would leave soon, Ryuk decided. Teru Mikami could be so boring, he only enjoyed being around the black haired human when he was taking on his role as fourth-Kira. Ryuk would fly off in a moment to talk with his quote-unquote master as the young man took his nightly walk.

Mikami sighed, cuddling the plush in his arms as he watched the blue skinned god of death. "Tell me about Kira-kami." He looked at the toy in his arms. A simple doll of a teen from his favorite anime. He knew it was childish, but he felt like he truly understood the character's pain: Always wanting love he knew he'd never get.

Ryuk chuckled. "You know I can't do that Mikami-kun." He shifted as wings began to grow from his back, black feathers falling to the ground as they were shaken loose. He did not mind though, Mikami was the only one who could see them and the neat-freak would probably have them cleaned up by morning.

The young lawyer sat up. "Ryuk, do you think I could ever have a chance with him? I mean-" he fidgeted, "-I mean, I'm sure he has a beautiful girlfriend, or else – well – he's God. He wouldn't want anything like _that_ anyways." He was now more talking to himself than the Shinigami.

"Yeah," Ryuk agreed positioning himself so he could exit the house despite the fact that the window was closed. "But he really does hate her." He flashed Mikami a toothy grin over his shoulder, before taking off.

Mikami stared at the wall that Ryuk had simply flown through. He lay back down, facing the other way. He looked at the clock: the red numbers read 2:13 am. On an impulse the man shot up, he ran to his front door and pulled a trench coat on over his pajamas before tugging on his shoes.

He ran out the door, following the leather-clad god. Mikami knew Ryuk was going to go find Lord Kira, and the man wanted to meet him. His footing faltered slightly as a thought crossed his over-worked mind: What if Kira became angry? What if he did not want to meet Mikami and killed him for acting on his own?

But no, he had to keep going. Mikami did not care if he lost his life. He loved Kira with all his heart and would gladly give his life just to see the other man.

As he ran, watching the sky so as not to miss the Shinigami – who was lost in a small clump of clouds – Mikami did not see the other person walking down the street, and ran right into him. Both men fell onto their bottoms due to the speed Mikami had been traveling at.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Mikami said, standing quickly before he helped the other to his feet. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?" Mikami heard a 'hyuk'ing laugh coming from above, and looked to see Ryuk perched on a telephone pole.

"Ouch _Kira-kun_, that looked like it hurt." The Shinigami laughed.

Mikami let go of the other, taking a step back. "K-Kira? Kira-kami?" he gasped out, his cheeks heating. The man before him was not what he had imagined yet was some how exactly what he had imagined. This person, no, this god was defiantly Kira; Mikami could feel it.

He was taller than Mikami, but not by much, and looked to be younger. But once again, not by much. He had short brown hair that seemed to glow like a golden halo due to the light from the street lamp they stood under. His matching eyes glanced over Mikami before he said: "Teru Mikami, I presume?"

Mikami averted his gaze, "Y-yes," he swallowed, "I'm Teru Mikami, Kami. I'd bow," he breathed, "but I don't want to risk anyone seeing."

Light Yagami nodded at his servant. "You live around here?"

Mikami suddenly could not find his voice. Did Kira-kami wish to come to his house? He nodded again, trying to keep his gaze at Light's feet. There were a few reasons for this; partly because he felt completely unworthy to gaze at his lord's face now that he had found him, partly to reduce the risk of him activating his Shinigami eyes and peeking at the other's name, and partly because he knew his face was red as a beet.

"Good," he said, "lead the way. I need a break from work, it's my own case and it's giving me a head ache." He began to follow behind his shy worshiper. Light sent Mikami a suspicious glance, "You didn't read my name, did you?"

"No sir!" Mikami said hastily. "I would never; and even if I did I know my place! I would never harm you Kami!"

Light felt himself smirk at the name. "What are you doing running around so late anyways?" he glanced at the nervous man. "Trying to follow Ryuk?" he chuckled indicating it was a rhetorical question.

Mikami blushed a shade of red he did not even know existed at having been found out. But then again, Kira was God for a reason. When they reached his home, Mikami held the door open, allowing Light and Ryuk to go in first. "Please make yourself at home." He bowed at the waist as they passed him.

Light took a seat at the kitchen table, smirking even wider as Mikami not only offered to take his coat and shoes, but took them off for him. His ego swelled at the man he had selected to do his killings; Mikami was the perfect example of a true Kira follower.

"May I get you anything Kira-kami? Tea? Coffee? Water?"

"What kind of tea do you have?" Light asked, looking around the home. It was not too small or too big. Two stories with, what he could see, nicely furnished rooms of a healthy size. Everything was tidy and organized, it made Light feel very much at home.

"I have regular plain tea, green tea, and an American tea called blackberry mint, it's my personal favorite. I keep the other two on hand for when I have guests; friends, family, co-workers." Mikami felt himself losing control as he continued to steal glances at the man who had un-wittingly stolen his heart.

"Hmmm," the younger man thought for a moment, "just regular will be fine thank you." he grabbed his stomach to try and muffle the long, loud growl it gave. He glared at Ryuk who was laughing from the living room, eating an apple from the bowl of fruit Mikami had on the coffee table.

Mikami smiled softly as he set a kettle of water on to boil. "May I make you something to eat, Sir? I was going to make tuna sushi for my lunch tomorrow, but I'd gladly eat out if it meant you could have it instead." He stood in the center of the kitchen, smiling shyly at Light.

"Yes, please. That sounds wonderful." He tried to keep the desperation from his voice. Working on "The Kira Case", even if he was just chasing himself, took a lot out of him. He had not eaten in two days and a home cooked meal sounded like heaven at that moment.

Mikami hurried to his bathroom and grabbed a scrunchie. He tied his long hair into a bun to reduce the risk of it falling into his lord's food. He washed his hands before he returned to the kitchen and got to work; he wanted to show Kira he was useful for more than just killing. He set the rice on to cook and began cutting strips of sea weed. Mikami took out the fish and washed it – even if he had bought it pre-prepared, he wanted to make sure Kira saw it was clean. "How many pieces do you want Kami? I can use it all if you want."

Light chewed the inside of his lip. The part of him that was still human told him to only ask for a few, but the god side of him told him to take it all. So he compromised, "Fifteen will be enough." Mikami knew he worked hard, and fifteen really was not that much. The other would understand. Not that Light cared, Mikami would never question him.

The lawyer nodded and began to slice the fish. He placed the chopped pieces on a plate, and the rest back into its purchasing container, and set them back into the refrigerator so they would not go bad while he waited for the rice. Luckily for him, the tea began to whistle. He got out two mugs and placed a bag of regular in one, and a bag of blackberry mint into the other. "Is there anything you want in your tea, Kami? Lemon? Sugar? Honey?" he poured the water into a mug, glancing at the rice to make sure it had not burned.

"A wedge of lemon, please." Normally Light liked silences. It gave him time to think over what was going on and ways to stay innocent. But here with his servant, whom he did not have to act around, the silence seemed odd. He felt like he should hold a conversation with Mikami, but feared he would seem less god-like if he took interest in him. After all, all god was supposed to do – no, was expected to do – was to silently watch his people and pass judgment on those that broke his laws. So, being a god himself, that's what Light did.

Mikami got out a lemon and cut it into fourths, placing the three left over into a bag and returning them to the fridge. He got a saucer from a cabinet and set the cup and the lemon onto it. Before he gave Light the cup, he added a stirring spoon to the plate. He bowed as Light took it, and he returned to the kitchen.

His heart swelled as he turned the fire off under his rice to let it cool. Kira-kami was in his home, drinking his tea, and eating his food. He knew that this was joy that only someone such as he could appreciate. Someone who loved Kira unconditionally and would never, could never, be swayed by anything. Unlike his kami's so called followers who were easily distracted by money. Those people made Mikami sick. No, only he would ever feel this level of happiness, and only he deserved to feel it. He retrieved the chopped tuna and washed his hands to mold the rice, placing a strip onto it and wrapping a length of seaweed around them to hold the treat together. He worked quickly and spooned the left over rice into a bowl.

He washed his hands again and hurried to the china cabinet in the living room, ignoring Ryuk's amused look as he passed the Shinigami. Mikami got one of his soy-sauce bowls, a cloth napkin, and a pair of his good chopsticks and set them in front of his god. Next he set the rice and a bottle of soy-sauce on the table, before he set down the actual food.

Mikami bowed at the waist again, and returned to the kitchen to pour the tea-water into his own mug. He washed his cooking utensils and filled the rice bowl with water so that the rice stuck to the sides would wash off easily when the time came to do so. Once that was complete, he grabbed his cup and sat timidly in the chair across from Light, keeping his eyes on the steaming liquid.

Light was, to say the least, impressed. He nodded in thanks, before picking up his chopsticks – they were black; a dragon design was etched into them with gold paint. "Itadakimasu," he said, using the voice he normally used when he was trying to seduce Misa Amane or Kiyomi Takada into doing what he wanted. He glanced at Mikami who seemed to melt just with the single word.

He picked up one of the sushi pieces, dipping it in the soy-sauce before bringing it to his lips. It was delicious. It tasted just how his mother used to make it and it made his cold, dead heart flutter. He felt like he was a child again, eating the bento his mother had packed for him. Light could swear that if he closed his eyes, he could even see himself sitting under the tree he used to eat under when he was in elementary school; that he would feel the warm rays of the summer sun, carefree and joyful. Before all this Kira busyness.

But he did not. He was a god now, he could not do things like reminisce. So he sat, silently eating like it was a burden on him to do so. But even while trying to keep up his stoic behavior, he still ate a little faster than he normally would.

When he was finished Mikami took his things to the kitchen and rinsed them off. "Is there anything else you need Kami?" He didn't want Light to leave, but he knew the other couldn't stay forever. And, despite how much he mentally prayed for it, there was no one Light was going to take him up against a wall right then and there. So he stood, waiting.

"Yes, bring me my things please. I have to be getting back to work." Light wiped his mouth off on the napkin he'd been given, and as Mikami fetched his shoes and coat, he glanced at his clothing to make sure he hadn't spilt anything. He was, just as he thought, clean. When his servant returned, he placed Light's shoes back onto their respected feet and pulled the coat around Light once he had stood.

Mikami led Light to the door, holding it open for him.

"Goodnight, Mikami-san," he nodded his head to the other before exiting the house. A chuckling Ryuk following him.

Once Light had reached the side walk Mikami called out. "K-Kami! Um, i-if you need anything, anything at all, feel free to stop by," he swallowed. "I'll leave a key under the mat for you, if you want to drop by if I'm not home. And please make your self comfortable." He bit his lip, his cheeks flushed. He was not trying to imply that Light could come over at a god awful hour and have him, no. Simply saying that he could take a rest from work at his home with out having to travel far. That was all.

Light Yagami felt the corners of his mouth twitch, but he suppressed the smile. "I will remember that." He turned from the man and began walking back to the task force's head quarters.

"You know he's so madly in love with you it's painfully obvious, right Light?" Ryuk laughed after they were a good distance from the house.

"Of course I do, Ryuk." He finally let the smile grace his lips. "And I may just have to take him up on his offer. He can't say no to God, after all."

- - - -

**Keri:** Ten points to anyone who can guess who Mikami's doll was (if you're a true Keri-fan you should know I sometimes award points in my fan fics and you should be keeping a tally). And yes this was a completely pointless fan fic.

PS: You all know the joke of Light's last name backwards right?


End file.
